


We'll Take Good Care of You

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, The reader has a vagina, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew dynamite episode 9/16/2020 parking lot match you are dating chuck but... trent caught your attention during the match as well and well maybe chuck felt the same wayyall fuck trent thats what happens
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Reader, Chuck Taylor/Trent Barreta/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope you like it bro

You watched as Sue's van pulled into the garage of the hotel where you were waiting for them. You were still riding your high from the Best Friends winning the parking lot match, but your thoughts still swirled. Chuck looked hot as shit, you were super proud of him and he really wore the hell out of those tights and hand tape  _ and  _ tank top. 

But… Trent kinda also looked hot as shit… the tight jeans and his chest.  _ Shit.  _

You buried all those thoughts in the moment, especially with Sue turning into the spot you were guarding for her, smiling at you. Her son and your boyfriend's best friend shouldn't've been in your head like that. At least not right then. 

Chuck threw the door open and surged forward, wrapping you in a huge hug while Orange helped Trent out. You kissed him on the cheek quickly before he let you go and began helping guide Trent out of the van as well, supporting his side as he stepped out and leaned heavily into Chuck. 

“You guys did amazing, I’m really proud of you.” You said as you opened Sue’s door for her. Chuck smiled brightly, Trent’s grin a little smaller but no less happy. 

“Thank you, honey.” Sue patted your arm as she stepped out and hooked her arm with yours. “Our boys did so good didn’t they?” She asked you and you nodded. 

“Yes, Mama Sue, they were awesome.” You agreed. Chuck flexed his free arm, making you laugh. 

“Hell yeah we were!” He shouted and Trent shook his head.

“Don’t cuss in front of my mom.” Trent poked Chuck in the side but kept his hand tight around Chuck’s waist for support. 

“She doesn’t mind, right Mama?” Chuck tilted his head, flashing that heartwarming smile at her. 

“Of course not dear.” Sue patted Chuck’s cheek before he stuck his tongue out at Trent. Orange chuckled behind his hand and Trent shook his head again. 

“Mama do you want us to walk you to your room?” Trent asked as they made their way inside to the elevators. Sue shook her head as she pressed the button for her floor as well as your guys’, still holding onto your arm. 

“No, I can manage by myself, you all get some rest, be careful of your back Greggie.” Sue let your arm down as she stepped in front of her son, giving him a cautious hug and a kiss on the cheek. She planted each of you with your own cheek kiss before the elevator dinged and she stepped out onto her floor.

“Bye, Mama.” Trent called, the rest of you similarly bidding her goodbye. 

Sue waved and you just barely saw her walk off as the doors closed again. The rest of the elevator ride was mostly in silence, all of you exhausted from the day’s events. Chuck reached for your hand and laced your fingers together and you leaned into him more. Your side brushed against Trent's hand where he was holding onto Chuck's waist and you stepped back again. 

"Sorry." Trent started to pull his hand away but you caught his wrist. 

"No you're fine." You replaced his hand on Chuck who was looking between the two of you. You rubbed your thumb gently across Trent's knuckles before letting him go and he smiled at you from where he was resting his head on Chuck's shoulder. You glanced at Chuck, his expression was unreadable for a moment before he brightened up and smiled at you again. You weren't sure what that meant or what he was thinking but you smiled back and squeezed his hand. 

The elevator opened and Orange stood up slightly from his slump against the back corner to nudge Chuck with his foot. 

"Yeah I'm going." Chuck turned slightly to nudge him back before tightening his hold on Trent. You let go of his hand so he and Trent could fit through the door and you followed behind them with Orange. 

"You know I can walk fine on my own." Trent mumbled, still leaning his head into Chuck. 

"Yeah says the guy cuddling me right now." Chuck smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Orange looked over at you for a moment and you looked back at him with a tilt of your head. Orange regarded you almost like he was searching for something. You supposed he found what he was looking for because he just smiled barely and turned back down to stare at the floor. You shook your head and hooked your arm around his shoulders, Orange happily leaning most of his weight onto you. 

Orange whined as you set him back on his own two feet to open the door to the hotel room. You held the door for everyone, Orange immediately opening the door to the connecting room probably to flop face first on his bed. 

You stepped in, taking your shoes off to leave by the door and watched Chuck carefully setting Trent down on the bed and kneeling behind him to get a look at the cuts and bruises. He tentatively ran his hand along the skin until Trent hissed in pain. 

"Sorry." Chuck retracted his hand quickly.

"No, it's okay, I think I just gotta bandage some of the worse ones." Trent turned his head over his shoulder to try and get a look. Chuck tapped his hip and stood him back up. 

"C'mon, we gotta clean you up. Babe can you make sure Orange actually takes his goddamn shoes off?" He looked over to you and you nodded. 

"Course." You stopped Chuck for a second to kiss him before letting him take Trent into the bathroom. 

You opened the door to the other room to indeed find Orange face down on his bed, glasses and everything still on. You walked over and pushed his side. 

"Hmm." Orange groaned into the pillow he was suffocating himself with. 

"C'mon man, you can't sleep like that." You kept pushing but he stubbornly wouldn't budge. Orange turned his head slightly, glasses digging into the side of his face. 

"Watch me." Orange challenged and turned his head back down.  _ Baby.  _ You had to manhandle him up into a sitting position while he complained the whole time. 

“I swear dude if you make me help you change…” You tossed his glasses over to the side table and he smiled that goofy grin at you. 

“Fine.” Orange bent over and started untying his shoes incredibly slow. “You’re cool.” He said with no explanation. You sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him with a confused expression. 

“Uh thanks.” You didn’t really know how else to respond as Orange finally kicked his shoes off and stood to find more suitable clothes to sleep in. 

"Chuck is affectionate." Orange said, again no explanation. 

"Yeah, I love that about him." You knew Orange never spoke without having a point, even if it was cryptic as shit sometimes, so you just responded waiting for Orange to get wherever he was going. 

"Me too. M'glad you don't mind." You nodded.  _ That's why he looked over before. _

"I think it's sweet how close you all are. I'm not gonna stop him from kissing his friends." Orange smiled softly at that as he pulled on his sweatpants. 

"Cool." Orange fell silent as he finished changing before looking at you again. "You don't have to babysit me anymore." 

"You sure about that? You would've died if I left you to fall asleep how you were." You raised your eyebrows at him but he waved you off, crawling into bed behind you. 

"Nah. Promise I won't die. Chuck and Trent need you." Orange said, eyes already closed again as he wrapped himself in the covers. You ruffled his hair, watching a small smile form on his face before getting up and leaving him to sleep. 

You walked back in to see Chuck behind Trent again on the bed, tending to some of the more gruesome cuts on Trent's back. They had both undressed and put on sweatpants, leaving themselves shirtless. You, too, found something much more comfortable to wear, not bothering going into the bathroom just turning around as you changed. 

"Jesus dude, you got fucked up." Chuck said, you turned over your shoulder as he carefully applied antibiotic cream trying not to press too hard but Trent was still wincing every once in a while. You walked over and sat next to Trent and grabbed his hand, letting him squeeze yours as tight as he needed to to work through some of the worst pain. 

"I know, did I look cool at least?" Trent asked, turning to you. 

"Yeah, you looked hella cool." You told him as your heart began to pick up. You were focused on everything else for so long the rush of images came back making your face warm. If your blush was visible it was too dark in the room to tell, just the lamp on the table behind Chuck on for him to see what he was doing. 

"Yeah, go check yourself out cool guy." Chuck lightly pushed Trent's shoulder, shoving him to the bathroom after he was done cleaning all the wounds, wiping his hands off on a small towel. Trent pushed himself up and closed the door behind him. 

Chuck plopped down from his knees and crawled over to sit next to you. You wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him for just a moment. Chuck wasn't as responsive as normal but he was tired and you figured that's all it was until you pulled back to see him frowning. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, gently massaging into his shoulder. 

"I– I'm sorry." Chuck looked guilty and your eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and worry. 

"About what?" Chuck slowly looked down at his lap and you followed his gaze, your heart picking up again as you saw what was definitely an erection growing in his pants. 

"I didn't mean to, I– Trent just…" Chuck covered his face with his hands and scooted away from you slightly. "Trent just looked really hot during the match. A–and right now… it just sorta happened while I was touching him, I'm sorry." Chuck explained into his hands. You grabbed his wrist but he kept his face covered. 

"Chuck look at me." You kept pulling at his hands until he finally peeked out from behind his fingers to see you smiling. 

"I thought he looked really hot too…" You bit your lip as Chuck's hands fell down into his lap, staring wide eyed at you until his own smile brightened his features. Chuck grabbed at your hips and slowly guided you onto his lap. 

"So you're saying, that if I hypothetically asked you if you wanted to have a threesome with Trent…?" 

"Then I'd hypothetically say yes," You leaned forward until you hovered right by Chuck's ear. "because I was gonna ask you the same thing." You rocked your hips forward causing Chuck to moan and drop his head on your shoulder. 

"Damn, my back looks fuck– uuh" Trent paused in the doorway to the bathroom staring at you and Chuck for a moment before glancing away to look at the wall. "Should I go?" He fidgeted uncomfortably, fingers tapping rapidly on the doorframe. 

"Or you could join if you want." Chuck suggested, you kissed him on the cheek and slid off his lap, nudging him forward. Chuck paused to regard you and you nodded at him. He stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards Trent. 

Trent was frozen in place, unable to take his eyes off Chuck getting closer and closer to him. 

"You don't have to if you don't want," Chuck stopped right in front of Trent, running a hand up his side to rest on his shoulder. Trent shuddered at the touch and swallowed hard as he stared into Chuck's eyes. "but we'd take good care of you." He whispered. Trent took a shaky breath and looked over Chuck's shoulder at you. You leaned back on your hands and smiled at him, but you also didn't want him to feel pressured. 

"You can say no, it's okay." Chuck nodded in agreement and pulled his hand back but Trent stopped him, grabbing Chuck's wrist and placing his hand back on his shoulder. 

"I–I want to." Trent stroked the back of Chuck's hand with his thumb hesitantly before extending a shaky hand out to touch Chuck, hovering just in front of him as if he wasn't sure what to touch first. Trent settled his hand on Chuck's chest before stepping closer. 

You watched as Trent's shoulders relaxed and he took his time feeling Chuck's skin under his hands. You gripped the edge of the bed, eager to join them but you didn't want to overwhelm Trent right away so you stayed where you were. 

Chuck lifted Trent's gaze back to him gently holding his chin. 

"This okay baby?" Trent whimpered at the name and the noise had you biting down hard on your lip. He nodded and Chuck finally closed the distance between them. 

It was so  _ hot. _

You knew how good Chuck was at kissing but watching it was a whole new experience. He softly pressed his lips against Trent's, moving slowly against him and rubbing soothingly into his shoulder. Trent gripped Chuck's hip and opened his mouth moaning as Chuck slid his tongue in and you couldn’t help but think about how Trent would kiss you. You could feel how all the sounds Trent was making and the sight of them together was affecting you. You trailed a hand beneath your waistband and felt how wet you already were. You circled your clit with your finger, eliciting a moan that broke them out of their kiss. Chuck turned over his shoulder to look at you and, although you missed the view, the way he was looking at you had you feeling hot all over. 

“Come here.” He commanded and you stood, pulling your hand out of your underwear as Chuck circled behind Trent, presenting him for you. Trent’s chest rose and fell quickly as he gave you that same wide eyed stare as before. Chuck reached for your hand when you got close enough and tugged you right into Trent’s space guiding your hand to rest on his chest as Chuck had his arm wrapped around Trent’s waist. 

“Kiss him.” Chuck told you and you looked up at Trent waiting for a reaction. You made a noise of surprise as Trent grabbed your face and pulled you in, movements no longer hesitant. You relaxed immediately into it placing both your hands on his chest as he ran his hand through your hair. You felt Trent’s moan as Chuck began sucking along his neck and he thrusted his hips against you. You gasped as Trent’s erection rubbed you low on your stomach and Trent pushed his tongue past your lips. 

Trent was  _ noisy,  _ every rock of his hips had him moaning and whimpering into the kiss and you loved the sounds. You pressed your hands into his chest, mapping out the skin and squeezing the muscle, lightly brushing against his nipple. 

“F– _ Fuck! _ Do that again...” Trent broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he cried out. Instead of using your hands, you smirked, leaning over and closed your lips around his nipple, sucking on it and lightly biting down. Trent’s grip in your hair tightened as you rolled his other nipple between your fingers. 

“You like that, baby?” You heard Chuck ask along with Trent’s responding whine. 

“ _ Yes _ .” Chuck licked a long stripe to the side of Trent's neck before pulling you off his chest. 

"What the hell?" Trent growled in frustration as his hands fell away from your hair. 

"Ssh" Chuck grabbed Trent by the jaw and turned his head to leave a quick kiss to his lips then turning his gaze down to you. 

"Get on the bed." You straightened up walking over and laying yourself down obediently as both men watched you. 

"Do you want Trent to fuck you?" Chuck asked, still gripping Trent's jaw firmly. You looked at Trent's flushed expression, a small grin forming on your face as you trailed your eyes down to Trent's crotch. 

"Yes." You could see Trent fidgeting under your gaze and you smiled more sweetly at him. Slowly he smiled back before his expression twisted, moaning as Chuck abruptly shoved his hand into his pants grasping his cock. 

"Be a good boy and go prep Y/N." Chuck stroked Trent a few times before tapping his hip, sending him off towards you. Trent walked over to you, taking a moment to look back at Chuck before somewhat awkwardly sitting next to you. 

"Uhm… is he always like this during sex?" You laughed and Trent cracked a smile, visibly relaxing and shifting closer to you. 

"Mostly, unless he wants to get pegged." 

"Stop talking about me! You're supposed to be fucking!" Chuck crossed his arms over his chest as both you and Trent laughed. Your laughter caught in your throat as Trent began crawling over you, straddling your hips with a hand on either side of you head but not making any contact. 

_ Cute.  _ You snaked your hand around Trent's waist and pulled his hips down on yours. 

"Ah–  _ fuck. _ " Trent rutted against you and crept his hand down towards the bottom of your shirt teasing the edge looking down at you. You nodded and he began pushing up the fabric slowly revealing your skin, lightly brushing his fingers against your stomach making you shiver. 

You leaned up slightly so he could rid you of your shirt exposing your bare chest. The blush that erupted on Trent's face was fucking adorable as he stared at you with a small whine in the back of his throat. 

"Trent, touch me." You urged. Trent honest to god  _ growled  _ as he squeezed your chest and fuck  _ that was sexy. _ He leaned down and aggressively sucked at your throat, biting down and soothing the impression with his tongue. You could hear Chuck rapidly stroking himself and you looked past Trent's shoulder to smirk at him. Chuck licked his lips and you wanted to tease him more but you gasped as Trent's hand slipped past your waistband. 

"Is this okay?" Trent's voice was rough against your ear and you couldn't help but groan at the sound. 

"Yes god,  _ please _ ." You begged and Trent smiled at you. 

"What was that?" Trent's tone was playful and it was annoying as it was  _ sexy.  _ Chuck must've thought so too because you heard him moan as his hand sped up. 

"Trent you fucking asshole, finger me." He teased his hand around your thighs as he hummed. 

"No please this time? It sounded so pretty when you said it before." 

" _ Shit. _ " Chuck wasn't helping as he grunted out that word causing Trent's smile to widen. 

"Please,  _ please _ , Trent." It'd been so long at this point you just wanted to be touched. Trent kissed your jaw as he finally pushed his finger inside you. "Fuck!" You cried as Trent began thrusting in and out, slowly working you open. 

Chuck slowed his hand down having worked himself up too much. 

"Fuck you guys are sexy. But daddy's getting bored." 

"Ew did you just call yourself daddy?" Trent turned over his shoulder. He slid a second finger in, barring you from contributing much to the conversation as you just kept moaning. Chuck crawled up behind Trent, kissing along his shoulders and the back of his neck, careful not to disturb any of the cuts along his back. 

"Yup, and daddy's gonna fuck your tight little ass." Chuck whispered into Trent's ear but loud enough for you to hear. Trent let out a breathy moan at that. "Also you're taking forever why are guys still clothed?" Chuck complained and got off the bed, taking his pants and underwear off quickly. 

You followed his lead and tried to tug at your waistband, Trent helping you out as you lifted your hips and took them off with Trent's fingers still inside of you. You looked up at Trent who made no move to take off his pants. 

"Trent, take your clothes off." You said but Trent just kept looking intently on where his fingers were opening you up. 

"I'm focusing." You laughed, Jesus Trent was cute. 

"How much do you need to focus on fingering?" 

"A lot! I gotta hit the right spots and make sure it's actually stretching you right!" Trent's eyebrows scrunched together and you reached up to cup his cheek, running your thumb soothingly along it. 

"I got it babe." Chuck said coming back behind Trent with a bottle of lube and two condoms. He yanked Trent's pants down around his thighs and grabbed at Trent's ass. You watched his erection spring free, mouth watering at how thick it was. Chuck lifted Trent up for a moment so he could take the sweats all the way off before setting each leg back down on the bed gently. 

Chuck coated his fingers and pushed one just to Trent's entrance. 

"Okay, baby?" Instead of answering Trent just sunk back on it, Chuck's eyes blowing wide. 

"Fuck, that's hot." 

Trent rocked back and forth, Chuck matching his rhythm and curling his finger inside. Trent was absolutely not focused, his eyes closing and breath ragged, but he was still thrusting in and out of you, you smiled with a shake of your head before groaning. You pulled Trent down with a hand at the back of his neck, he followed without opening his eyes and you peppered kisses along his jaw. 

“You need to focus, huh?” You teased. 

“Mmm–  _ oh _ , shut up.” He panted out and you chuckled before continuing to kiss any inch of his skin you could reach. 

“Are you ready?” You heard Chuck ask above you. You were about to answer that you’ve been ready but you realized he was talking to Trent. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Trent nodded with a whimper as Chuck’s fingers left him. Chuck passed him a condom but you took it before Trent could and Chuck smiled at you. You smiled back before opening the packaging and rolling it onto Trent, stroking him a few times then pulling your legs up and apart for him. 

Trent turned over his shoulder to look at Chuck as if for permission. Chuck gripped his hair and pulled him into a lingering kiss. Trent loudly whined as Chuck sucked his tongue into his mouth, sloppy wet sounds filling the space. Chuck pulled him back by his hair, turning him to face you. Trent leaned down to kiss you as well, his lips were wet with Chuck’s saliva and that thought was incredibly arousing. Slowly, while you kissed, Trent lined himself up and pushed in. You grabbed his shoulders tightly, hoping you weren’t catching any of the bruises or cuts. 

Trent kept kissing you so you figured it was fine. He finally seated himself fully inside you, pausing so you could adjust. Without warning Chuck thrusted into Trent, making him cry out. 

“Chuck!” Trent unintentionally shifted his hips back, moving inside of you. You gasped as Trent kept shifting back and forth, shallowly fucking you. 

“Relax, daddy’s got you.” Chuck rubbed Trent’s hip and squeezed his ass. Trent wiggled his hip back further but huffed. 

“Stop… stop calling yourself daddy.” Trent said through all his noises of pleasure, you laughed behind one of your hands as Chuck smirked mischievously. 

“You’re right. That’s  _ your  _ job.” Chuck smiled big and goofy at Trent’s wide eyed expression. 

“Fuck no am I calling you…  _ daddy...: _ ” Trent trailed off into a long moan as Chuck began to move. 

“Mhmm, Y/N you wanna hear him call me daddy, right?” You looked into Trent’s eyes, adorning your own mischievous smirk. 

“Oh yeah, Trent, say it baby boy.” Trent bit his lip and whimpered as he started fucking you deeper. 

“I hate you guys.” Trent complained but his tone was undercut with how breathless he was. Chuck’s laugh had you smiling but soon all conversation was cut off as Chuck got going. Trent had been controlling the pace, thrusting into you and pushing his hips back to fuck himself on Chuck’s erection. But now Chuck grabbed Trent’s hip firmly, pulling out slightly before snapping himself in fully. Trent wailed, the force causing him to thrust into you just as hard. Chuck relentlessly fucked Trent’s ass, slamming him into you. Your head fell back as you held onto Trent’s shoulders, the sounds of moans and skin slapping together overwhelming you. 

Chuck yanked back on Trent’s hair and you felt Trent’s hand tighten on your hips. 

“Call me daddy.” Chuck commanded. Trent’s eyebrows scrunched together, you could tell he was trying not to give in. 

“Fuck… off.” Your bit down on the back of your hand, muffling the obscene sound you made at that. Trent’s movements were erratic as he fucked you, being so roughly rammed into by Chuck but you loved the feeling every time Trent hit deep inside of you. 

“Oh you wanna be difficult now, babe?” Chuck’s eyes held fire as he smiled. He picked up his speed and thrust hard causing Trent to fall forward, catching himself with a hand on either side of your head. You put your hands on his chest to steady him as he too sped up. You cupped his cheek and lifted his gaze to you. 

“Say it.” You said and Trent growled and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“ _ D _ –  _ daddy! Fuck, oh god Y/N!”  _ Trent arched his back as words and moans fell from his lips. 

“That’s a good boy, come for us.” Chuck locked eyes with you and you smiled as Trent thrust into you a few more times. 

“Aah!  _ Shit! _ ” Trent shouted as he came deep inside you, falling forward and nuzzling his head against your neck as his body relaxed. You were at your edge too and your eyes went wide as Trent quickly replaced his dick with his fingers again. 

“Oh god!” You cried as you rocked your hips down on his fingers. Chuck similarly looked close, his thrusts were still fast and hard and he was grunting, head rolling back. 

“Fuck, Trent. Take my dick so good.” Trent whimpered at the praise and you stroked a hand through his hair keeping him against your chest. 

“Shit I’m–!” You arched into the touch and held onto Trent firmly as your orgasm hit. Trent slid his hand out from between your legs and he leaned up slightly to recapture your lips. You carded your fingers through his hair, Trent still jolting slightly at Chuck’s thrusts. 

“Damn, you’re both so sexy.” Chuck moaned. He leaned over the back of Trent to kiss along his shoulders and muffled himself against Trent’s skin as he came, riding out his release in Trent’s ass. Chuck let go of Trent’s hips and he immediately collapsed against you, all energy spent and you wrapped your arms around him. 

Chuck flopped down by your side and slipped the condom off. He tapped Trent’s hip, lifting him up so he could rid Trent of his that he still had on. You turned your head, touching his face and leaning in to kiss him for a moment. He smiled at you and you reciprocated before he sat up slightly tossing both condoms toward the trash. 

Quiet fell over the room as Chuck settled back down, throwing his arm over both of you and relaxing, lazily kissing your cheek and Trent’s shoulder. 

The door flung open and Orange stepped in frowning and caused everyone to turn and look at him. 

“How come Trent got to join you guys? I had to use my hand.” Orange pouted and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“This whiny boy is loud, huh?” Chuck said, ruffling Trent’s hair. Trent frowned and swatted his hand away. 

“Shut up.” 

“What’d you think I was cranking it to, daddy?” Orange’s mouth turned up at the corners slightly and Trent buried his face in your neck. 

“Shut  _ up _ .” You figured you could save Trent a little. 

“Orange you were supposed to be asleep.” 

“And  _ you _ guys were supposed to be bandaging Trent’s back.” Orange lifted an eyebrow, glancing accusingly at Trent’s bareback. Chuck and you made momentary eye contact and Chuck smiled. 

“Fine, you can join next time.” Chuck winked at you and you groaned, not sure if it was out of frustration or excitement as Orange laid down in the bed next to yours and turned the light out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay part two with orange cause i set myself up like an idiot   
> anyways this second part has nothing to do with the original request this is just cause a lot of peeps wanted it haha   
> also trents not in it because i cannot handle that amount of bodies   
> chuck/reader/orange aight cool

Chuck had gone off to get more beer leaving you and Orange alone at their place. Which wasn’t exactly a big deal, one of the Fast and Furious movies was playing in the background and there was a half eaten pizza on the table in front of the couch. It was chill. 

And then Orange sat in your lap. 

“Uh hey, Orange.” You leaned back a bit to look him in the eye but he just tucked himself closer and slung his arms around your shoulders. 

“Sup.” He said shifting slightly to get more comfortable. You settled on hand on his leg, the other wrapping around to hold his back, Orange often got in cuddly moods that usually Chuck fulfilled but you were currently there so you didn’t mind indulging him a little bit. 

“Did you mean it?” Orange asked after a while of you just holding him to your chest. 

“Mean what?” You asked, starting to stroke up and down his spine. Orange pulled back slightly so he could look you in the eye, small smirk on his face. 

“I could join next time.” Orange’s eyes were unguarded, his glasses somewhere in his room, an eyebrow lifted in question. You shook your head in amusement and poked Orange in the cheek. 

“Yeah, what are you cashing in?” You laughed as Orange’s cheeks flushed slightly but his smile grew. 

“Yeah. S’that cool?” Orange shrugged but shifted a little on your lap so he was facing you more, hand moving to grip the back of your neck. 

“It’s cool, but let’s wait for Chuck to get back.” Orange pouted, making you laugh again and you pulled him closer. 

“You can stay on my lap.” He smiled again, leaning back into your chest to keep watching the movie. 

Chuck kicked the door open, two cases of beer in his arms, looking over to see you two comfortable spread on the couch. He smiled and set the beer down on the table before throwing himself down on the couch next to you both. 

“Hello babes.” He leaned over to kiss you on the cheek before doing the same to Orange. 

“Hey, Y/N said I could have sex with you guys.” You covered your face as Orange slid off your lap into Chuck’s. 

“Oh is that so?” Chuck smiled widely at you as Orange arranged himself to straddle Chuck. 

“If that’s okay.” You saw Orange’s cute pout looking between you and Chuck that made you chuckle slightly. 

“Is that what you want, baby?” Chuck tilted Orange’s face up towards him with a hand under his chin and Orange’s blush darkened. 

“Yes, daddy.” Orange rolled his hips down on Chuck where his erection was already growing. 

“You've always been a little slut." Chuck picked him up, shushing Orange as he began to whine, and set him down back on your lap. 

"Why don't you kiss Y/N, baby." It wasn't really a question, more of a request. You cupped Orange's cheek and waited. His eyes flicked over to Chuck so you pinched him in the thigh. 

"Ow." Orange pouted making Chuck laugh. 

"Hey, he doesn't own me. Most of the time." Orange made a face and you knew Chuck was probably smirking but you ignored both by pulling Orange in and bringing your lips together. 

He didn't react right away, probably getting used to the action of kissing you, but soon he was gripping your shoulders and tilting his head, pressing himself as close as possible. Orange licked and bit impatiently at your lips which made a small part of you want to make him wait but you didn't, you opened your mouth and let him slide his tongue in. The small rocking of his hips resumed again and he moaned into the kiss. 

Chuck shifted but you couldn't tell how until you felt him mouthing at your neck, licking up and down the side of your throat. Orange pulled back, resting his head on your shoulder and breathing heavily. His hips relentlessly grinded down on you while Chuck marked up your neck, you couldn’t help the noises you were eliciting. 

“Up, babe." Chuck patted Orange's hip who did the opposite of that, gripping onto your shirt and pressing himself closer. 

"Orange." Chuck's voice was more firm but there was still a hint of amusement at Orange's actions. You let out a laugh that turned into a moan when Orange thrust into you again. You closed your eyes and scratched the hair at the back of Orange's head causing him to purr. 

"You sound like a cat." You repeated the motion and Orange kept purring, making your smile grow. 

"Okay I would be mad you're ignoring me if that wasn't so cute, but c'mon we can't fuck on the couch." Chuck stood and pulled a little more insistently on Orange's side. 

"Mmm carry me, daddy." Orange leaned back into Chuck looking up at him with his little pout. 

"Stop being cute it's not fair." Chuck lifted Orange off your lap and held him bridal style. "You should be carrying Y/N! Or me!" You stood as Chuck took a step back to give you room and you leaned over Orange to give him a quick kiss. 

"It's okay Chuck, he'll give us what we want." You stroked Orange's hair pulling another pretty purr from his lips as Chuck's eyes darkened. 

"God I love you." Chuck kissed you, this time for much longer only pulling apart when Orange started whining. 

"Let's not keep him waiting." You started to walk off toward Chuck's room as he trailed behind hiking Orange up in his arms. You stood on the far side of the bed and kneeled down by the edge patting the middle for Chuck to set Orange down. Chuck could tell you had something in mind and waited expectantly letting you take the reins with a smile, loving when you take control. 

Chuck lowered Orange down on the bed and sat back on the edge waiting for you. You reached over and carded your fingers back through Orange's hair. He looked over at you before his eyes slipped shut at the feel of your hand. You glanced over at Chuck who was bouncing his knee very clearly impatient. 

"Orange… do you wanna eat me out?" 

" _ Fuck! _ " Chuck groaned, gripping the blanket. "Sorry that's just really hot, continue." You smiled at him before directing your attention back down at Orange who's eyes had reopened. He bit his lip and slowly nodded. You leaned down pressing your lips to his for just a second before beckoning Chuck closer with your finger. He crawled forward and you positioned him over Orange. 

"Do you think you could handle him fucking you at the same time?" You asked and Chuck groaned again. Orange smiled up and Chuck and nodded again. 

"Yes." He responded. You kissed him on the forehead and down his cheek feeling how warm the skin was under your lips. 

"Good boy. Chuck get him ready." You slid your hand under Orange's shirt and pushed it up and he leaned up to help you get it off while Chuck crawled forward more to reach the side table, opening it up to grab the bottle of lube and a condom.

You were working on getting Orange's sweats off when Chuck repositioned himself and took over for you. You sat back on your knees and watched Orange lift his hips so Chuck could slide them down exposing his smooth skin. You reached forward to rub at his thigh, massaging into the muscle and creeping your hand higher. You could feel him flexing the muscle under your touch in anticipation but you kept your hand there high on his inner thigh rubbing little circles into the skin. Orange was whimpering and writhing slightly and Chuck laughed as he took his own shirt and pants off. 

"Tease." Orange whined and you just smirked at him. Chuck settled back down and you finally took Orange's erection in hand. It wasn't as thick as Trent's but it felt good in your hand, you could already feel it throbbing as you began to stroke it slowly. Quiet breathy moans filled the space as Orange's eyes closed and he leisurely rocked his slender hips. 

"Damn that's hot." Chuck said as he spread the lube across his fingers unable to look away from Orange's hips and dick. You hummed in agreement as Chuck pushed a finger at Orange's entrance, not yet entering him. 

"You okay, baby?" 

"So good." Orange moaned, peeking his eyes open and smiling. 

"Fuck me, daddy." 

" _ Shit. _ " You released Orange's erection as Chuck slid his finger in to finally undress yourself. You quickly discarded your clothes and settled behind Chuck, peppering kisses along his back and watching Orange get worked open over his shoulder. 

"You're so expressive." You said at the sight of Orange's face scrunched in pleasure. 

"That's cause he's getting what he wants." Chuck added another finger and Orange spread his legs wider.

"See! Look at our cute little slut." You began to chuckle but sucked in a sharp breath when you felt Chuck's other hand snake between your legs and brush against your clit. 

"Can't have him get all the attention babe." He whispered to you. You gripped onto his shoulders as he started rubbing his thumb against you. You moaned at that and started rocking forward into his touch. 

" _ Chuck. _ " You leaned your forehead against Chuck's shoulder blade and focused on the feeling before trailing one hand down his spine and around his hip to grasp his cock. 

" _ Y/N. _ Look at you both, can't get enough of my hands. Could probably get off just from me fingerbanging you." Orange let out another loud whine and gripped the sheets. 

"Daddy, please.  _ Aah _ ready,  _ please."  _ His voice was beautifully breathless and you looked back up over Chuck's shoulder to see him flushed all over, chest heaving. You let go of Chuck's cock and he shifted his hand away from you, also pulling his fingers out of Orange. 

You tapped Chuck and he moved to the side a bit to grab the condom as you crawled up Orange's body. You cupped his face and brought him in for a soft kiss before scooting forward more until you were straddling his chest, dripping onto it with how wet you were.

Chuck rolled the condom on and slicked himself with lube before turning you toward him. He brought your lips together, immediately opening his mouth and moaning when your tongue pushed in. Chuck's hands were holding your shoulder and running through your hair and you left another set of hands on you. Orange ran his hands up your thighs and ribcage to your chest where he squeezed and pressed into the soft skin. You moaned into Chuck's mouth as Orange explored your body before Chuck was pulling away panting. He smiled at you and you returned it, kissing him on the cheek before he repositioned himself behind you. 

Orange was looking up at you in anticipation, small smile lighting up his reddened face. You cupped his cheek again and ran your hand through his hair, hearing that purr again. 

"You ready, baby?" You asked as you gripped the headboard and leaned up, hovering right above Orange's face. 

"Yes, Y/N." You turned over your shoulder to see Chuck lining himself up and slowly pushing in as you lowered yourself down. Orange immediately moaned as he closed his lips over your clit and sucked. 

"Fuck!" Your grip tightened on the headboard as Orange started licking at you. You could hear Chuck's low chuckle behind you. 

"Does his mouth feel good?" You nodded and looked down at Orange whose eyes were closed as he lapped at your clit. Chuck rubbed into Orange's hip as he fully seated himself inside and waited for Orange. 

"Can I move?" Chuck asked, taking the time to paw at Orange's abs and dig his fingers into the hard muscle.

Orange's moan was muffled against you as he lifted a thumbs up for Chuck to start moving. He pulled out and slowly thrust back in fucking Orange at an agonizing rate. You could feel all the sounds Orange was making as he licked up your folds and teased his tongue at your entrance. Finally he pushed his tongue inside and you threw your head back letting out noises of pleasure. 

"Fuck you both sound so good. Ride his face, I know he'll like it." Chuck commanded. You had been keeping still but you couldn't help it at Chuck's words. You rocked down against Orange's face, feeling his slight scruff against you as well as the loud whine as he sucked your clit again. 

"Fuck that's sexy." Chuck was still going slow, watching Orange's dick throb and leak with precome. 

"Fuck him harder." You told him. Chuck growled and you smiled looking down at Orange, his eyes were wide and his cry was loud despite being muffled as Chuck slammed into him. Orange jolted, rubbing his scruff against you again. Orange cries kept coming as he worked his tongue into you and sucked a little messily while Chuck pounded into his ass. You could feel yourself getting close, your stomach tightened and your thighs were trembling and you rocked yourself down on Orange's face again. 

" _ Orange! _ " You shook through your orgasm as he lapped your folds, collecting your slick on his tongue. You held yourself up on the headboard trying not to fall back on Orange's chest. 

You swung your leg over and collapsed next to Orange, lazily stroking his hair with one hand. Your reached for his erection again and started pumping it rapidly. Orange whimpered and bit down on his lip hard. 

"I know you're close baby." Chuck leaned over crashing his lips against Orange's messily brushing his stomach against your arm where it was between their bodies. 

"Your beard is so wet, hot." Chuck grunted. 

"Mmm,  _ oh _ gonna–!" Orange arched up into your hand and came over his stomach as Chuck kept snapping his hips. 

"So good for us." You smiled at Orange who hummed as you soothingly caressed his cheek. 

"Your ass is so tight and hot baby." Chuck continued mumbling praises as he fucked Orange hard. 

"Want me to come in your ass, babe?" Chuck grunted out. Orange nodded vigorously and grabbed Chuck's shoulder. 

"Come in me, daddy." Orange said and that pushed Chuck over the edge. His head fell back and he thrust inside roughly as he came. Chuck collapsed on top of Orange and you could hear Orange's small huff as all his weight fell on top of him. 

You stood to get stuff to clean everyone off patting Chuck's shoulder as you went. 

"Don't crush him." You said hoping not to come back to Orange unable to breathe. 

You grabbed some wipes and a towel and came back, Chuck now laying at Orange's side with an arm thrown over him thankfully and Orange looking like he'd already fallen asleep. You climbed back on the bed with a small grin, grabbing one of the wipes and starting to clean off Orange. 

"Ah!" Orange yelped at how cold it was making you laugh. You held him down as he began to struggle, Chuck pushing his shoulders down so he couldn’t get away. 

“You’re welcome.” You joked as you threw the wipes away, using the towel to dry him off and finish cleaning anything you missed. 

“Say thank you.” Chuck swatted at Orange until he thanked you while you helped Chuck get cleaned up. 

“Thank you babe!” Chuck brightly said to you before pulling you down into his arms. You giggled as you found yourself between Chuck and Orange who immediately snuggled up to you from behind. You knew how cuddly Orange was so you draped an arm over his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Mmm thanks, you’re cool.” Orange mumbled against your shoulder. 

“Thanks Orange, you are too.” 

“What about me?” Chuck frowned, you kissed his cheek and it dissipated immediately turning into his cute smile. 

“You’re okay.” Orange shrugged but his teasing grin was telling. 

“Sure, cause you weren’t just cumming hard with my dick in your ass.” Chuck scoffed. You shook your head and settled down against the pillow ready to drift off to sleep, the last thing you heard being, 

“Sorry, daddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to stop setting up all my one shot fics to have multiple chapters i just dont know how to end shit man  
> also did not proof read this i hope it doesnt suck

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know the request asked you the reader could ask chuck for a threesome but i thought itd be really funny if chuck got a boner lo siento  
> also sorry orange is a whore so  
> aLSO daddy kink is the worst but its fucking chuck taylor hed be into it  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
